


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Flower Power

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [9]
Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray always thought dogs getting credit cards through the mail was an urban legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment roadrunner1896 made about how Dief might have gotten his dog-sized Mountie costume. Thanks again for the idea.
> 
> Originally posted November 5.


End file.
